Shego in Miracle City
by BlueBeam
Summary: Shego has somehow got in Miracle city she will meet new friends and face the new villains will she get back to USA to her family.
1. Welcome to Miracle City

Chapter 1.

Shego woke up she wasn't in Middleton anymore so she tried calling Kim or Ron then she got changed and went outside she and she grabbed something to eat as she was about to finished her Spicy Tachho a alarm sounded so she went to investigate and she spotted a man in the bear suit his name was El Oso so Shego leaped in to action and she single handily defeated him then dropped him over to the police.

Ather that she roamed around the city then she saw a skeleton woman named Sartana of the dead her and her bandits robbed some diamonds so Shego swiftly battled the bandits but there was to many of them so she thought Avengers would contain this solution in no time so she was on her own she could do Kim Kasy Sheki Ron or Hego help right about now then a speedster with golden boots red mask black trousers and white shirt and blaser the hero wad White Pantera and his son El Tigre had come save the day so the three heroes defeated the bandits but Sartana goy away.

At the Rivera residents Shego thank White Pantera and El Tigre for helping her out because she was in trouble so Frida gave Shego a cup of water and she showed her guitar Whie Pantera spoke to her how did she get here so she didn't want to talk about so she wanting to ask who is Sartana of the dead. So White Pantera questioned that "she was born in 1800 and died 1900 she wanted to be a hero but she turned evil and died but she rose again in 1950 as a skeleton she battled Hercules and defeated her then she rose again before Manny was born and i had stopped her and she was taken to prison now she want reveange on superhero community and take over the world" said White Pantea " but you are the only one that can defeat her Shego said White Pantea so the heroes planned to defeat her once and for all.

Later Shego charged up her shegocommunicater and so she went on contact cut couldn't get no signal then her plasma appered and she punched the wall that it made a hole in the wall then she went into the guest room and she burst into tears because she misses her family and her best friend Ron then Manny and Frida appeared from the door they cuddled her to comfort her and she cuddled them tight then she stopped crying and letted them go then all the sudden there was a crash so three of them ran to see what's happened that saw the Sartana of the dead and her giant skeleton monster the monster captured White Pantera,Puma Loco,El Tigre and Maria Rivera but Shego got Frida to safety then she went to save the others "SHEGO if you want to save your friends again you will have to stop me or not HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" i will be waiting for you at my lair" said Sartana evilly then her and her monster went.

Frida came out "Shego how we gonna stop her said Frida "I'm going to make some calls" said Shego Herocily so then she finally to got the signal to make some calls.


	2. Calling home

Chapter 2

Shego and Frida geared up for the battle so Wade appeared from the Shegocommunicator and he said that Kim,Ron and your kids are on there way also Shego was chuffed. Then Her and Frida traveled to Sartana lair so they kept quiet so Shego appeared out of the shadow and sliced the skeleton bandits.

Then Shego called Frida and she unlocked the door with her plasma glove made by Shego if her powers ever disappear but they don't just in case Frida stood back while Shego smashed 2 big doors to pieces well Frida never saw that before so they ran into the lair and they saw there friends in cages Sartana laughed at them because they were all alone "GET TEHM" shirked Sartana of the dead.

Shego and Frida smashed and battled the bandits and then they were all defeated Sartana summoned her monster "It's TIME MEET YOUR END HERO" shouted Sartana then Shego made a giant ball of plasma and killed the monster Sartana fell to the ground while Frida freed the hostages White Pantera,El Tigre and Pima Loco sprung into action together they defeated her but a dark shadow figure rescued and teleported Sartana.

Shego ran towards the figure but they escapesd but everyone celebrated and cheered for Shego and just then jet landed,out came Ron Stoppable they did a special handshake and a hive five then came out Kasy and Sheki and they ran to her and hugged Shego, and they then last came Kim Possible Kim had tears in her eyes so the two ran towards each other and they both hugged each other everyone cried then they went into the jet El Tigre,Frida,White Pantrea,Puma Loco and Maria Rivera waved to Team Possible and Shego goodbye to hope to each other again as they flew in the Sky Shego just looked out the window thinking about her new friends Kim confronted her and it made her feel more happier so they flew into the sunrise The End.


End file.
